Olivia Daaé
• Baby Red • Spademen's Daughter |race= Human |gender=Female |age=24 |height= 5'4" |weight= 172 lbs |birthplace =Dagger Hills, Westfall |residence= |guild=The Fifth Pledge |affiliations=SI:7 |alignment=Chaotic Evil |faction=Neutral |class=Assassin }} Olivia Miranda Daaé (born Miranda Bonnie Turpin, October 3rd, Year 8 ADP) is the renegade leader of an organization known as The Fifth Pledge. Infamous for her previous leadership over criminals and mercenaries, she earned a rather colorful reputation from the local community. During which time her once moral leadership had turned into an outright tyranny, leading to the destruction of her order. Destruction took the form of death, seeping from the corpses which died from the hands of foes, or the more unfortunate which fell by the blade of the very woman who lead them, Olivia. The path of redemption came not quick, nor easy for the ginger-haired assassin. It was after she were held captive, stripped of pride and sin over the course of months that "redemption" would be her only savor from her own demise. Biography Spademen's Daughter Olivia Daaé is the known daughter of infamous Westfall con-artist Victor Daaé. Very few actually knew of Olivia, or Victor's legal names, instead they were known for their alias', Baby Red and Spademen. It was a very common sight to see Spademen and his daughter trailing him during certain events of gambling, or even outright conning business. His daughter was known as a spoilt daddies girl who often bullied and scammed other children, especially in Moonbrook. Spademen and his daughter weren't often apart, and were known as quite the adorable daddy-daughter duo. Early childhood Olivia Daaé was born Miranda Bonnie Turpin, a name which has never been documented, nor is it a name which Olivia herself is even aware of. As far as most are concerned, including Olivia herself, she's always been Olivia Daaé. As a matter-of-fact her current name was given to her at a mere three months old, meaning those aware of her true name are limited to perhaps one or two, none of which Olivia herself has been made aware of. Born in Dagger Hills, Westfall to Darkshire prostitute Carrigan Giry, and gambler Andrew Turpin. Olivia was birthed into a world which was cruel, having been welcomed into the arms of an alcoholic mother. Carrigan Giry certainly was not the mothering type, in fact, Olivia was quite the accident, and one which terrified the woman. It took up until her last two months of pregnancy before she began to actually embrace the idea of having a child. Unfortunately, by the time she did others had different plans for her. Andrew Turpin, known under the alias of, 'Ape' was in fact the father to this child of sin. Andrew was a known client to Carrigan. Her pregnancy did not phase Andrew at first, until the truth regarding his payment for her to see him exclusively decided to rise to the surface. Still, he had no actual plans for the child itself until Andrew's closest friend, and partner in literal crime, Victor Daaé voiced his concerns. Victor warned Andrew of the implications on his reputation should he let his only offspring be raised by someone like Carrigan. Andrew, being as easily-persuaded as parchment to a light breeze agreed to Victor's words. In an act of arrogance, possessiveness and utter ire, Andrew found Carrigan and stole the child from her arms a mere few days after giving birth. The drunken mother fell onto the ground screaming for her infant who she had already neglected to care for properly. The baby was nude, dirty and already looking pale with illness. In disgust, with a sadistic pleasure, he watched the woman beg for her child, even going as far as teasing her. Once he had enough, he simply threatened not only her, but Carrigan's close friend Bonnie, who had recently gotten married. He warned both women to forget that the child was even alive, or had been alive, and never to mention the girl again. The women complied in fear for not only themselves, but for the infant he had stolen. Unsurprisingly, Andrew was not the fathering type, in fact, it wasn't too difficult to see he had selfishly taken the child to save his reputation. It didn't take long until unsettling thoughts crossed his mind in regard to what to do with the unwanted child, such thoughts which he did not voice, but Victor, his close friend could see easily upon his face. A mere week was all it took for Andrew proved himself to be just as negligent as Carrigan, and even more temperamental. The moment he raised his voice and fist towards the infant in rage, Victor quickly stepped in. Victor Daaé was a smooth talking man, gentleman of a con-man. Where Andrew had the muscle, Victor had charms and brain. He was a master manipulator, and Andrew easily could play a puppet. Victor promised Andrew that he'd find a purpose for the child, that he'd train her to be the best conning child of their time, after all, who would expect a child? His only condition: :"The child will be mine completely. I will raise her. I will be her father. You, nor I will discuss how she was born, and who she was born to. When she is old enough, I will tell her that her mother abandoned us. She is never to know that you are her real father, and that a whore was her mother." Andrew, blinded by the idea of having an extra set of hands, adored the idea. After all, the child had only been an issue thus far in his mind. He agreed to Victor's terms. Upon taking the child, Victor renamed her. In awe of his late mother he gave her the name of 'Olivia', out of sheer guilt for the woman who originally named her, he allowed her middle name to remain as, 'Miranda', and naturally he gave Olivia his surname of 'Daaé'. All of her legal documentation, including birth records were, and still are documented under Olivia M. Daaé. Victor Daaé claimed Olivia to be his biological daughter, making him on all documents her legal father, and biological father. Victor Daaé regretted none of this, in fact, it was his idea for quite sometime. He yearned for companionship that was not of the cut-throat quality. He wanted so desperately to love someone which needed him, and Olivia was that very something, and she remained that very something until his dying breath. Spademen's Legacy Victor Daaé wasn't a rich man, in fact, he was quite poor, as poor as one could honestly get. Fortunately, what he lacked in money, he made up for with affection, love, and devoted attention. Even still, poverty would pay it’s toll upon the shoulders of the single father. On Olivia’s second birthday he decided he rather live a downtrodden life with his daughter, than keep her anywhere near Duskwood. Afterall, she had originally been born in Westfall, and so he chose to raise her there. Her entire childhood and adolescence the two of them were homeless, it was something they grew accustomed to rather quickly, and didn’t seem to phase them much. It simply proved to Olivia at a young age that the Alliance cared little for its people. Victor Daaé, despite being displeased and desperately needing money for his daughter, made sure to avoid The Defias Brotherhood for Olivia’s sake. He did not want debts owed, nor did he want Olivia growing up in any sort of gang mentality. Instead, he was careful with his cons and managed to support the two of them on pocket change. Living on dried lands, while difficult, had been manageable with the nearby oceans, and suriving farms. Making it a tad more manageable was Bonnie O’Neil. Bonnie, former friend to Carrigan, had quite the falling out with the drunken prostitute shortly after getting married. Because of this, Victor permitted Bonnie to play the role of ‘aunt’ in Olivia’s life, one which Bonnie happily took. Bonnie, and a few others close friends had actual homes, houses, meaning during a decent portion of Olivia’s early childhood, she was able to spend her day under a roof with other children as Victor relentlessly tried to make an income. Olivia was not only a happy child, but a rather spoilt daddy's-girl at that. Years came, and years went, the two were blissfully happy with each other and the few friends they made along the way. As her adolescent years came her spoilt nature began leaking through in the brash colors of light behavioral issues. Nothing too extreme, but enough sass and entitlement to ward off a decent amount of other children. She believed both herself, and her father were entitled to anything which could make their lives easier, or better, meaning anyone who stood in her way, she often attempted bully until they moved. As expected, in lands where most don’t have much, her behavior wasn’t appreciated and often ended with her getting a broom to the ass from parents of other children. This behavior spread from word of mouth, making not only her reputation one of a delinquent, but labeling her father as careless and negligent. It didn’t seem to phase either Olivia, for in her mind, it had always been, and would always be she and her father against the world. It wasn't until age sixteen that the world had begun laying actual struggles, and difficulties upon the ginger’s shoulders. Now that she was older, Victor begun getting heavily back into the business of conning. At this point Olivia had several people which she called friends and family: Bonnie, Mikey, Dusty & Rusty, and Andrew. The very Andrew who had originally given her to Victor. Andrew kept his word, and often times kept remiss from Olivia’s life, never daring to even as much hint at the truth of her origins. In fact, throughout her life he became more of that distance strange uncle type figure. Victor had played his hand in keeping the two apart, not wanting Olivia to see similarities, or even chance Andrew slipping. There came a time where Victor went to Defias members in hopes of successfully gaining smaller work from them. It was during this time, as a safety measure, he sent Olivia to spent a weekend here and there with Andrew who remained in Duskwood. During one particular weekend, something occurred, something which Olivia rarely, almost never discusses, but it was something which would forever change every fiber of the girl. At first, the change wasn't too apparent, it began with distance, silence, something which was uncharacteristic of her. Soon it manifested severe behavioral issues, extreme outbursts of violence, sudden meltdowns of complete rage. In the span of a few months the once sassy-affectionate girl twisted into a sarcastic, sadistic and hateful person. Victor certainly wasn't blind to this change either, fortunately, despite all this, she stayed glued to him, she remained a daddy's-girl, but to everyone else? She had become a living nightmare. Victor chalked it up to hormones, or perhaps neighborhood kids who bullied her. He honestly believed it were something that simple, until the evening of her 18th birthday... Like most fathers, he wished to share his daughters first drink with her. It was the evening of her 18th birthday that Victor and Olivia laid outside, star-gazing and drinking. They were laughing, and idly talking about the world around them, gossiping about those they both liked and didn't like in the community they were currently in. After several drinks in, Olivia began getting quite intoxicated, and soon the subject moved into something much darker. Olivia began speaking about what occurred when she was sixteen, during the weekend she was with Andrew. Being as drunk as she was, the subject matter didn't seem as meaningful as it came across to Victor. Victor remained silent as Olivia told her tale, and in tears, Olivia began to fade into unconsciousness from the booze. The last thing she saw, was something she'd forever remember. Before falling unconscious, she saw her father's expression. The typical happy-go-lucky man, wasn't just angry, but enraged, she saw the eyes of a killer, something she never thought she'd see upon her beloved father. The next morning she woke up in a daze. Her head was beating like a drummer boys stick, she seemed confused. Several minutes passed before she became alarmed, for in her father's sleeping bag, was a single note in place of him who were usually asleep at this time. She hastily grabbed the note, reading it over as true fear set in as to what her father had gone and done. The note read: In disbelief of what she just read Olivia sat there. Tears began streaming down her face as all she could do was blame herself. She refused to be a victim once more. She refused to allow someone take from her the most important thing she ever had. Enraged, she grabbed a blade from her back and stormed off towards Duskwood. Three hours passed wandering the dark, dank woods until she began approaching the outskirts of Darkshire, and it was there she had heard several people nearby. Having learned to stealth, she fell into the shadows and listened, before witnessing several men walking towards the town. She heard one of them mention a 'shovel', and assuming the worst she quickly sprinted to where the men had come from. Once there, her worst nightmares became a reality. Lain face down upon the ground was a familiar body; the body of her father. A lone dagger stuck out from his back. It seemed he hadn't been dead for long. She fell beside her father's corpse, cradling it in her arms, sobbing like a child across him, whispering his name in desperation that he'd respond. It had only been several minutes before she heard the men in the distance, laughing. She felt anger fill her core, but she knew her life was in serious danger, and it was later confirmed when they mentioned adding his, 'brat' to the grave. With immense sorrow, and extreme pain, she moved her arms beneath Victor's and began dragging her father back home. Several eye-witnesses later claimed to have seen Olivia dragging her father's corpse from Duskwood and across parts of Westfall, allowing the rumor of her being her father's murderer to circulate. She wound up dragging him on Bonnie's front steps, and collapsed on him. For a half hour she laid upon her father's chest screaming and crying until Bonnie's husband eventually heard and yelled for his wife. Bonnie pulled the girl off of her father's corpse and told Olivia to leave immediately so Andrew's people would not track Olivia to her home where she had four young kids. While Bonnie's words seemed cruel, she also knew it would spare Olivia's life as well. Olivia took items off her father which were meaningful to her, and that evening with a single water skin and bank numbers, set out on the long journey to Elwynn Forest, and from there, Stormwind City. Careers and Businesses SI:7 Training After her father's untimely death, at age nineteen Olivia enlisted into the Alliance Military. The decision wasn't necessary one made from passion, but rather a naive gut-reaction. For several months she trained, before they chose to move her into intelligence due to her gifted ability to stealth, along with her rather agile combat preference. She accepted, unsure if it were the right choice, but she truly had no goals, or real inspirations. Despite her growing behavioral issues she had managed to stay in training for two years. During the start of her third year, she began growing restless and rebellious to the point to where she thought it unwise to remain in training. She requested to be discharged on account of mental instability. Naturally, they evaluated her, focusing around her claims of psychopathy, and not wishing to endanger her peers. Reluctantly, they agreed with her claims after the evaluation, despite believing she purposely sabotaged her own testing in ensure her removal. At age twenty-two she was officially discharged, never becoming an official agent, or operative of Stormwind intelligence. From there she accepted a program called T.C.M which would provide her employment under an Alliance Marshal and keep her in the system and continue her work beneath the Alliance. While her time training beneath Stormwind intelligence is often a complete blur, she still holds many aspects of it with her, whether she's aware of it or not. T.C.M. Program The T.C.M. Program was specifically made for trainee’s under Alliance Military. However, in the case regarding Olivia’s discharge, they allowed her to partake in said program to provide her an income. She was placed under Marshal Shadowbreaker. Marshal Shadowbreaker, a reputable paladin and Marshal of The Grand Alliance. He was a husband, and soon-to-be father. Despite how honorable and devout he was considered he seemed to loathe Olivia from the get-go. It began with simple tasks, such as errands, before he ordered her to do more lowly missions such as cleaning fecal matter off the walls of the Stockades. More often than not, each task came complimented with verbal abuse, in which she’d respond with just as hateful words. She refused to be a victim to what she started calling, 'Light-Thumpers'. Many wonder where her hatred for paladin’s spawned, and it did mostly from Marshal Shadowbreaker. During this time, her dislike for paladins had only been made worse when she met a paladin-soldier known as ‘Dillon Payne’. Dillion reminded her of princes whom she heard of in fairytales. She often visited the Cathedral to pester him during her off time. Payne most times ignored her completely, which made her only more wanting to annoy him. Matters had taken a turn when his squire was cornered by lowly criminals, ones who she had been trying to befriend. Olivia managed to save the squire, for him only to tell Payne that she was the one who endangered him. Dillion soon approached her and told her she was disgusting, that she was filth, and that he would never be seen with a woman of her caliber, that she was no more than a rat in his eyes. Olivia stopped visiting after that, filled with ire, rejection and sorrow, she decided to focus back on her work. Shadowbreaker never made it easy, but one particular afternoon he had it out for her. She saw him idly stationed near a pillar and playfully tossed an apple at his foot. As she went to retrieve it, without a warning he slammed his shield into her face, knocking her unconscious. Infuriated, and at a breaking point, he drug her off to the Stockades. Once there he awaited for her to awaken before senselessly beating her with his shield until guards rushed in and pulled him off of her. Olivia was immediately rushed to the Cathedral for medical attention and remained there for a week under intensive care. During this time Marshal Shadowbreaker was dishonorably discharged, but avoided all charges under an insanity plea. Once Olivia was able to walk again, she abandoned all military programs, and had a burning hatred for the Alliance, especially towards those ‘light-thumping’ paladins. Dawnsail Shipping Company Olivia's experience within the T.C.M Program left her at an all time low she had not experienced before. Once more, she was homeless, but now she was homeless without her father, without a friend, without anyone. Spending what money she recently made, along with the small remainder of her father's savings, she chose to invest it all into alcoholism. She became such a frequent visitor of the Slaughtered Lamb, that she often passed out stealthed on top it's upper rafters. She spent day in, and day out getting completely intoxicated. During which time any behavioral issues had melded into personality. She was extremely angry, volatile, and searched for any reason to begin a fight. Fortunately for patrons and the barkeepers, most left her be. She, for a while was the token raging drunk. One afternoon a bourgeoisie woman named Maimonides stumbled upon Olivia drunkenly unconscious on the ramp outside of the tavern. Maimonides being the entrepreneur she was saw great opportunity in this. A woman Olivia's age seemingly already giving up on life? It was the perfect fit. Maimondes had just opened a shipping company known as, 'Dawnsail'. She was in search of lowly mercenaries who would do the dirty work for cheap, however, she struggled in communicating with them properly. She needed a translator, a puppeteer which she could puppeteer, and Olivia was now that person. After a short conversation she persuaded Olivia into accepting the job. Reluctantly, Olivia began working beneath Maimonides, for a company which was seemingly questionable. Several months had passed, in which time Olivia had become the voice of the company, and lessened on her alcoholism. It was during this time she also had her new mentor, Rehkyt Veilshade who was keen on assisting her. Olivia easily became Maimonides' right hand man, the voice which lead as Maimonides wished it. However, the respect Olivia once had for the now remiss leader was beginning to wain. Once promoted and satisfied, she searched for new adventures, one which lead her to her first cross-faction network, The Silvermoon Slums. The network consisted of her and a Sin'dorei informant/assassin known as, 'Max'. Olivia and Max got into all sorts of troubles naturally, however, one evening came worse than the others... After a dangerous rescue mission which occurred in a hidden area of SIlvermoon City, Olivia took a targeted Sin'dorei to the base of Dawnsail to keep him safe. Upon arriving, the members of Dawnsail assisted in keeping the elf safe, all members, aside from Maimonides. Maimonides saw this as reckless, as stupid, and she pulled Olivia outside by her collar to scold her. It was then and there that Olivia challenged the woman. In a very primal manner, Olivia challenge the woman to a battle for leadership. In response Maimonides fled, leaving the order another woman's name, known as 'Z', and was never seen again. Despite how well Olivia and 'Z' got along, it was short lived, and Olivia eventually wound up taking the entire order, leading on her own and unexpectedly carrying an entire order on her shoulders. Chatterskull Incorporated A year passed since she took on the role of leadership for Dawnsail. Shortly after an order known as Ravenwell joined the mixed, and together they formed as an order known as 'Sempiternal Requiem'. Due to the difficulties of joining two orders as one, Olivia decided to promote a noble Gilnean woman known as Jesabel Valenhale to leadership, as a secondary leader. This did not sit well with those of lower caliber, in fact, many loyal to Olivia began revolting, one even betraying the order due to his hatreds over Jesabel. As it started getting out of hand, and as Jesabel kept making error, after error, Olivia too, quickly begun getting fed up with the woman, despite the lengths Jesabel had been going to try to keep the order satisfied. Olivia teamed up with Jesabel's former partner Vessrol Chesten to not only sabotage Jesabel, but outright betray her and take over anything of the order she owned for themselves. After a long week of sabotage, kidnap, torture and extreme emotional distress placed on Jesabel, the woman left, returning to her kids, and leaving all rights to Olivia, who in turned began a business known as Chatterskull Incorporated. The business opened doors in Old Town, Stormwind. They were a business which hired and sent out mercenaries. It was during this time Olivia truly began dipping her toes into the criminal underworld. Olivia loved nothing more than to bully the neighboring shoppes, and to give the guards a run for their money. She didn't train her people, she didn't really communicate with the much either. She allowed them to do as they wished, so long as it empowered them. During this time, Olivia began torturing and killing her members. If she didn't like someone, she'd break them. During this time, she was called many things, compared to many horrible people. She was a full blown tyrant, and a sadistic one at that. Blood, pain, murder was all Chatterskull had become known for. Olivia was in and out of the Stockades, from terrorism, to murder, to blackmail and public slander of an officer. She had become obsessed with power, and cared little of who was harmed by it. She and her men rose to great power, but with power and abuse, comes jealousy and rebellion. Soon coups began to form, people sought out to hurt Olivia, and those who followed her. Angered by this, Olivia chose to act foolishly, unable to handle the situation, she lashed out, causing more blood to shed, and even her loyal men to get injured on her behalf. She had turned into a monster, and at the end, she made a single selfless act, which perhaps saved her life in the long end, but cause many others to die on her behalf. It was after this, that Olivia went missing for quite something. What occurred while she was missing, is found in The Tyrants Keeper. The Fifth Pledge The Fifth Pledge is an elite criminal syndicate based around the ideology of balancing professionalism, and the kinship of family. Proudly one of the more organized and skillful syndicates, members of The Fifth Pledge, or commonly known as, 'The Pledge', Are subjected to many trials, tests and often times various series of training before reaching proper ranks, or gaining respect from the rest of the order. Olivia, as the leader of the order, believes wholeheartedly that respect must be earned, not given, that if you wish your voice to be heard you mustn't shout, but prove your words hold meaning. Olivia chose to treat The Fifth Pledge differently from her other orders she once ran. She is less forgiving of common mistakes; not subjecting herself, or her proved members to tantrums, disobedience, or idiocy of lower members. She will much sooner remove a man from her ranks, than have her made members baby them. Quality over quantity is a reality for The Fifth Pledge, and a reality which can easily break or make someone. In the public eye, little is known about The Fifth Pledge, more times than not even it's name is kept quiet. Alas, there's been situations such as in the W.A.N.T.E.D situation where the order's name made a public appearance for two months. Despite any information which has been leaked they still managed to keep most of the order in secrecy. Due to the nature of those very secrets they're extremely careful of even their most trusted allies. Power is a powerful thing, and for criminals using it wisely has always, and will always be key. Needless to say, The Fifth Pledge isn't, nor will ever be the order for casual pick-pockets, bored civilians, or thuggish gangsters, it is crafted for those who wish to reach heights unimaginable and to do so with a people as sinister, mad, and intelligent as themselves. Physical appearance Olivia has never been considered the most beautiful of women, she’s average looking, ‘pretty’ at most, but certainly not jaw-dropping gorgeous. Her face is a rounded oval-shape which sports soft feminine features such as her smaller curved nose which lay beneath two almond shaped eyes. If anything her eyes are her most prominent feature, often changing from her usual seafoam green, to a softer emerald when exposed to dim lighting. Her eyes are known to change from time to time, but they never leave the realm from shades of green. Framing her face in long loose wavy locks is her bright orange-ginger hair, which depending on the day and weather could be prone to severe frizz if not cared for properly. More often than not her hair is kept in a tight braid coming from her scalp, and sculpted together with small animal bones creating a 'rib' type braid-style. She usually wears her hair in some sort of style which mimics that of trollish nature, so well, that it truly seems as if a troll themselves does her hair. Her expression while resting, is easily that of, ‘resting bitch face’, or sometime complete judgement. Her lips are usually pursed, or snickering in a thinner line of amusement. Her lips are pale pink with a light coral hue. Her top lip is a tad thinner than her bottom, when smiling this causes her smaller canine teeth to expose slightly. Her teeth are fairly white, quite straight, side from both her canine which stick out ever-so-slightly, and her left one being a tad crooked. All these features sit upon fair, yet slightly sun-kissed flesh. Unlike most natural gingers, her flesh doesn't have a pink undertone, but actually a soft yellow undertone, which allows her to look, and get more sun-kissed than most redheads. She also doesn't have a ton of freckles littering her face, instead she has perhaps six, or maybe even seven visible freckles across her nose and cheeks. Beneath her face, is a body full of scars. Her body shape varies on weight gained, or lost, she usually maintains a decent hourglass, but during phases in which she gains a few extra pounds, she becomes slightly bottom-heavy in her thighs. The rest of her body is fairly common, from her waist, to her bust, she is at a usual womanly average. Upon said body, hidden beneath her armor, is an assortment of mild, to extreme scars; from savage claw marks across the side of her neck, to a huge axe strike scar across her upper-to-lower back, and between them smaller scars littering her person. In her short time alive, it seems she's been quite the fighter through most of it. Default armor Olivia’s personality appears to change as often as the winds blow. Depending on who she’s speaking to, her personality can come off extremely different; from playful, to serious, from serious to disrespectful, and from disrespectful, to honorable. She is truly a chameleon of personality. This mastering of facades had made understanding her, and/or anticipating her actions a rather difficult task. For those who’ve gotten spend some quality time with the woman, they’d see certain traits pop up more often than others. These traits would be: hostility, stubbornness, loyalty, honor, and sarcasm. Theses traits appear to be key in understanding the enigma which is this human. However, knowing their patterns, and when she chooses to use such traits can also be an annoyance to one studying her. The only time her facade fades in public is when seeing someone whom she loves. Whether it be a close friend, family, or lover, she’ll become more soft, playful and sometimes affectionate. As inviting as that affection is, she’ll quickly become hostile should someone dare attempt to find weakness in her real emotion. It's obvious that her nature is something toxic, lethal and angry, she for certain is a predator from birth. Still, no matter what state she’s in, she believes strength of mind must remain, even if she loses her own now and again. Personality and traits Olivia’s personality appears to change as often as the winds blow. Depending on who she’s speaking to, her personality can come off extremely different; from playful, to serious, from serious to disrespectful, and from disrespectful, to honorable. She is truly a chameleon of personality. This mastering of facades had made understanding her, and/or anticipating her actions a rather difficult task. For those who’ve gotten spend some quality time with the woman, they’d see certain traits pop up more often than others. These traits would be: hostility, stubbornness, loyalty, honor, and sarcasm. Theses traits appear to be key in understanding the enigma which is this human. However, knowing their patterns, and when she chooses to use such traits can also be an annoyance to one studying her. The only time her facade fades in public is when seeing someone whom she loves. Whether it be a close friend, family, or lover, she’ll become more soft, playful and sometimes affectionate. As inviting as that affection is, she’ll quickly become hostile should someone dare attempt to find weakness in her real emotion. It's obvious that her nature is something toxic, lethal and angry, she for certain is a predator from birth. Still, no matter what state she’s in, she believes strength of mind must remain, even if she loses her own now and again. Notes and references Category:Rogue Category:Alliance Category:Human